


Contract of Ice

by JustSimon



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, F/M, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: This is alternate continuation after A Hat in Time's ending.  Hat Kid have a plan how to reconcile The Snatcher and Queen Vanessa.
Relationships: Snatcher/Queen Vanessa (A Hat in Time)
Kudos: 1





	Contract of Ice

Hat Kid finally reached her goal, she got a girlfriend, but still, it was only one goal from three, after all, Hat Kid still don't collected every time piece, judging by her calculations, only one has remained, another her errand was solve problem of The Snatcher and Queen Vanessa and so Hattie took decision, help to Snatcher, even if he against it. And then, a sudden familiar loud voice called HK. 

"Hello kiddo!"<br />  
When Hat Kid turned around she saw a Snatcher in her room.<br />  
"You rang?" ;Snatcher how many times i told you not sneaking in my room?; "I don't know, maybe fifty? Come on kid, i just try to snatch the mood, get it?" ;Since when you liked puns?; "Since the moment when i became your contractual obligated BFF, i just decided to, well, mess with you, to make you mad." ;Jokes on you, puns don't have an effect on me.; "Oh, we'll see about that. So, why did you called me, BFF?" ;Well, i just thought that i can solve your problem with Vanessa, so i need that you went with me in your former manor to Vanessa.; "ahem. WHAAAAAAT? Oh, no no no no no no no no no no, NO! Kiddo are you nuts? Did you forgot who she is. There is no way that i returned in that cursed manor, to that old, crazy, cruel, cold-hearted hag." ;Come on Snatcher, please, i need you to hold her from freezing me.; "Absolutely not, I Refuse!"<br />  
Suddenly there was an another voice.<br />  
:Well, well, i'll never believed in this if i not saw it myself.:<br />  
After that a girl in the red hood has come in the room.<br />  
:A mighty and terrible Snatcher afraid of someone?: "MG? 

Snatcher crouched to HK and in the whispering manner asked her.

"Kiddo you don't told me that you are not alone." 

Then he stood up in his usual posture.

"What are you doing here? Go back in your ho-" ;Ahem, hem.; "Oh, um, nevermind, but still listen, i am afraid nobody." :Yeah, you afraid, you afraid of some shadowy, cold-hearted, crazy and loud hermit lady.: "Sigh, listen here you little um uh, brat, you just have no idea who is this b um, bad lady, she literally can make your blood cold and she very strong." :Or maybe, you are too weak?: "I am weak?" ;Mu i think you had gonna too-; "I AM WEAK?! I AM THE POWERFUL!" :Prove it.: "Um, what?" :Prove that you're not weak, or maybe, you just lied?: "FURGH! THAT'S IT! I'LL SHOW YOU HOW POWERFUL I AM. When i snap by my fingers, kiddo and i will be inside of the manor."<br />  
The Snatcher snapped as he said and in a second, he and Hat Kid were inside of a manor.<br />  
"There, wait a minute, that little brat foooooooooooooooled me. But, how about her company as well."<br />  
Long armed spirit snapped by his fingers again and in a second, he held a Mustache Girl for her hood.<br />  
:What the? How did you?: "It's just a magic, fooooooooooooooool." :So what? Why did you brought me here?: "Since you don't believe me, i sure, you will believe, if you will see her yourself." :Beat me, i saw a many awful things, some shadow lady can't scare me.:<br />  
Mustache Girl jumped from the Snatcher's grip and went to meet Queen Vanessa.<br />  
;Mustache Girl wai-; "Hold on, kid she must learn it herself. Three, two, one." :AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!: "Ah, what a sweet melody for my ears."<br />  
After a second, Mustache Girl ran to the Hat Kid and hid behind her.<br />  
:S-s-she a monster.: "I told you brat, i told you."<br />  
Then there was a loud voice, which sounded from the room, room from which MG ran away.<br />  
'WHO DARE STEP IN MY MANOR!' "Here we go again."<br />  
After a second, a shadowy but crooked figure has appeared.<br />  
'My prince.' "Yeah, not glad to see you too." 

Then Queen Vanessa rushed on a HK and MG to freeze them, but in the last moment, Snatcher grabbed her for the wrists.<br />  
"Calm down already, or actually wait, don't." 'I'll make you in my ice sculptures.' "Wow, you such a Killer Queen, you just killing the mood." ;:SNATCHER!:; "Oh come on, it was funny, ahem, whatever." 'LET. ME. GO!' "No, until you listen kiddo." 'Sigh, ok, what do you want, child.' ;Um Queen Vanessa, right? I am a contractual obligated BFF of your prince.; 'HANDS OF MY PRINCE!' "Are you jealous? Come on, she is kinda eight or something." ;Actually i am ten. Anyway, i wanna to help to you and Snatcher, i want to help to you both change your past and your cruel fate.; "Yeah, wait, what? Kiddo are you serious?" ;Yes, we will return in the past by using this!;<br />  
Hat Kid pulled out a Time Piece from her top hat.<br />  
"What's this? It's not really looks like your usual time junk." ;Because it's a special Time Piece, using one of my time pieces, your dark time piece and some chemicals and technology on my space ship, i made an upgraded version of time piece. Behold, Time Piece 2.0. "Time Piece 2.0? It's actually your best? Wow kiddo, you are bad in the names." :Yeah, to be honest i expected from you better than that.: ;SHUT THE PECK UP!; ":Woah:" ;Anyway, using this we can go back in the time, in the moment when your with Vanessa-; 'QUEEN!' ;Oh sorry, i mean your with Queen Vanessa's relationships broke.; "Are you sure it's actually will work?" ;To be honest i absolutely have no idea, i mean, we can create a time paradox which can destroy all universe, but why not.; "Yeah, i don't think it's a good idea, i'll better go." ;Too late, because i'm gonna change your fate. BABAM!;<br />  
With those words Hat Kid threw Time Piece 2.0 on the floor to break it. Then some time rift sent HK, Snatcher, Mu and Queen Vanessa in the past.<br />  
:Ughhh. Where are we?: "I... remember this place, the market, on this market i bought a flowers. Gasp! Look there... That's me." 

Four time travelers saw a familiar for two of them scene, a young man in a royal attire and a crown gave money to the flower lady and took the flowers. 

'It's can't be.' "See? I tried to told you that i just bought flowers to you, fooooooooooool." 'My prince, i am... really sorry, from my crazy jealousy i... trapped you for nothing. I know that you'll never forgive me, but i am really sorry.' "Yeah, i knew that you never... Wait, what?!" 'Now i know, that i treated really awful to you, our situation entirely my fault.' "Um, wow, i just don't know what to say, i kinda, surprised by the fact, that you, well, admitted your guilt, well, damn." 'I... understand, but still, you can go back in your manor.' "Well, you know, i accept your offer, but, it's not because i still have feelings to you or something." ;I told you that he is a tsundere.; :You was right: "GRRR! You two SHUT UP!" ""Huh? What was that sound?"" '''My prince, how could you- huh? What the sound in my kingdom?'''<br />  
Prince and Vanessa went to the source of the sound and found a time travelers. 

""Monsters!"" '''Monsters? In my kingdom?''' ""Vanessa?"" '''My prince? I wanted to talk with you, but first, Gua-'''<br />  
But when Vanessa was ready to call her guards, Shadow Vanessa froze her. 

""Vanessa!"" "What are you doing? Are you wanna kill yourself?" 'Relax my prince, she, me, we still alive.' ""Vanessa just wait, i'll bring the guards."" "Oh for peck's sake." 

Snatcher used his ghostly tail and grabbed his prince self.<br />  
""Let me go you monster and release Vanessa now!"" "Be quiet! Gosh, i can't believe that i was like this." ""What?"" "That's right! Me and her your future selves if you don't solve your crap!" ;Um Snatcher you too ru-; "Silence! I am sick of all of this anyway. And now, you two, oh ho, you will be very interested in our story, fooooooooooooooools."<br />  
After some explanations.<br />  
"And so we here." ""So that's true, Vanessa, how could you did this to me?"" '''That's a lie! There is no way that i became this!''' ;Your majesty, i think you should look at this. How you can see, your prince just bought flowers for you and it's just a big misunderstanding.; '''Oh god, that's true, oh my prince, i am really sorry, i thought that you betrayed me, can you forgive your silly queen?''' ""Of course i forgive you, i can't get mad at you, my dear Vanessa."" '''Oh my prince.''' ""Oh my Vanessa, Queen of my heart."" "Hrm, huh, what the? What happening to my hand." ;Oh no, how could i forgot.;<br />  
Hand of Snatcher began to disappear.<br />  
"What do you mean you forgot?" ;Time paradox, since we changed your cruel fate, your future selves, must be... erased.; "Uhuh, welp, can't help to it huh. Bye." ;No!; "Oof! Kid!"<br />  
With tears on her face HK ran to The Snatcher and hugged him.<br />  
;I don't wanna that you gone! Sob.; "Kid, stop, come on, deep down we know, that will be better."<br />  
Then Snatcher let HK go and took Shadow Vanessa for a hand.<br />  
"Also, you and MG should go back in your time, so... I guess it's farewell, it was a nice to be your contractual obligated BFF, even if i hated it sometimes, goodbye kid and goodbye MG, you been a perfect partner in crimes." :I'll be miss you, goodbye Snatcher.: ;Goodbye BFF.;<br />  
But when HK and MG was ready to go, something shakes in Hattie's hat, HK took out from her hat an another chemical bottle.<br />  
;Oh wow, i forgot that i have another one.; "Wait a minute! Kid aren't this not one of mine chemicals?" ;Um yeah.; "Kiddo, i can tell you that now, you are holding an actual bomb." :What are you waiting for!? Throw it away!: ;Peck Neck.;<br />  
Hat Kid threw that chemical away and then it explodes and some drops splashed on the Snatcher, his prince self, Vanessa and her queen self.<br />  
"What the? I feel myself weird." 'Me too.' 

Then somehow Prince began absorbing the Snatcher while Vanessa absorbed her shadow self.<br />  
"What's happening? What are you doing?" ""I don't know, it's just happening by itself."" 

And then suddenly, a time rift has appeared, absorbed Hattie and Mu to sent them in their timeline.<br />  
;Snatcher!; "Kiddo!"<br />  
After that, Hat Kid and Mustache Girl were on HK's ship. :ttie. attie. Hattie wake up!: 

Mu woke up HK and she fast stood up and put her top hat on.<br />  
;We must go!; :What? Where?: ;In Subcon Forest.;<br />  
When Hat Kid and Mustache Girl arrived in the Subcon Forest, it's looked different than usual, in the forest were a day and a many light.<br />  
:Huh? I could swear this place were more darker.: ;You're right.;<br />  
Hattie and Mu decided to go to the manor, to their surprise, there is no were ice at all, when they entered inside, prince met them. 

"Kiddo!" ;Woah!;<br />  
Prince grabbed Hat Kid and hugged her.<br />  
"I am glad to see you again." ;Um prince?; "Oh sorry, i couldn't resist." ;Um something happened?; "Yes, Vanessa let's show them this." 'Yes my prince.'<br />  
Prince put Hat Kid on the floor and then his skin became dark-purple, hands longer and legs been replaced by a ghost tail, while Vanessa became fully black, eyes of both of them are became bright yellow and red, that's right, Prince and Vanessa turned in their Snatcher and Ice Shade selves. 

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FOOOOOOOO-" 'Ahem, is this really necessary to do after every your transformation?' "Vanessa, my dear, we already talked about that, it's a very important, to surprise anyone, who see us in the first time." 'They know us you know.' "Oh, you right. Ahem. Hello again kiddo and MG." ;Snatcher? It's really you? But how?; "I don't know, last thing what i remember that my and Shady's old selves absorbed us, but then it's looked like that we became one, maybe now i Snatcher but inside i am still that Prince, same to my Shady too, we can transform in any time which we want, but we still keep our mind and conscious and i still have my sarcastic nature, when it's needed. Also, we can use our magic, even in our human forms, pretty cool, huh?" ;It's a really great news, i am so glad that your problem are solved, but Shady?; "Since we can be Prince and Queen Vanessa and our Subcon Monsters Selves, i thought imagine to her a Subcon Monster name." 'Call me Ice Shade.' ;Oh! Now i got it.;<br />

Hat Kid then jumped in The Snatcher's arms and hugged him.<br />

;Snatcher i missed you so much.; "I missed you too kiddo. Hey what are you doing? Come here too."<br />

Snatcher grabbed Mustache Girl and hugged her as well.<br />

:Woah! What you think are you doing? Let me go!: "Come on MG, i sure you wanted this too, so just accept this." :Oh what the hell.:<br />

Mu hugged Snatcher in response.<br />

'My prince.' "Oh come on, don't be like that, they like a spoiled daughters to me." 'Oh right, after all we need some practice, before, you know.' "Yes i know."<br />

Snatcher gently put HK and MG on the floor and then he and Ice Shade turned back in their human forms.<br />

"Um kid, can i ask you and MG about a favor?" ;What's favor?; "Well, you see, we are married with Vanessa and we are ready to create our own child, but before that, we even don't know how to be a parents, so, since you and MG is kids, can you two in your free days, pay a visit us and well... play roles of our kids for a practice of course?" ;Wow i even don't know, can i bring Bow too?; "Bow? Oh, your eccentric friend? Yes of course." ;Then deal.; "I am glad to hear that, MG what will you say?" :If Hattie for it, i don't mind too.: "Great, thank you to you both.: 'Prince are you sure? I mean, i don't had a complaints about two kids, but three? To be honest i am not sure that i can do-'<br />

Prince walked closer to Vanessa and took her for hand.<br />

"Vanessa, don't worry, i am sure that we can do it, you know why? Because we are together, you're not alone. 'Oh my prince, i love you.' "My dear Vanessa, i love you too." :Btw HK i don't saw a Bow yesterday all day, where she is?: ;Let's say she have a meeting of fans, in full of cats a metro.; :Um ok.: ;Well then, we must go, bye.;   
'Wait! It was impolite from us, so maybe you wanna some tea? I also baked some pies, so...' ;Oh, sounds good, sure.; :Count me too.: 'Yes, thank you.' ;For what?; 'If not you kid, i would never got a second chance on a better life with my prince.' ;Oh, you're welcome.; 'Then, i ll bring the tea, Prince you will bring the pies.' "Of course my dear Vanessa."<br />

And so Hat Kid solved seems to be unbreakable problem and in some sense got a parental figures, about Prince and Vanessa, they are very happy to be together again and live happily ever after.


End file.
